For Family and Freedom
by New Girl In Town
Summary: Just a little bit of fluffy Kibbs, total twilight denial! Kate and Gibbs get a surprise and so do the rest of the team. But the course of true love never did run smooth. Story is better than the summary! I think it would have to be!
1. Deception, Dissenting and Deduction

Deception, Dissenting and Deduction

Kate was early to work, the traffic had been light, so she decided to go and see if Abby was in before heading up to the bullpen. She arrived at the lab to find Abby sitting at her desk pointing at something on the screen, with Ducky stood behind her peering over her shoulder.

"It could be I suppose," he straightened up, pushing one hand into the pocket of his immaculate white lab coat. "I won't know until this afternoon. This reminds me of a case nearly twenty years ago, a body was found..."

"Hey, Ducky, Abby." Kate interrupted before he could get into full flow.

"Good morning, Kate." He didn't seem to mind being cut off during one of his stories - it was such a regular occurrence that he had become quite used to it.

"Hi, Kate. Good weekend?" Abby's pigtail swung merrily as she spun round in her chair.

"Yeah, not bad. You?" She hopped onto the empty table in the middle of the lab and sat swinging her legs gently.

"It was awesome, yesterday we went to this bowling competition and Sister Rosita was totally on fire, we won by miles!" She finished her story breathlessly.

"Good for you," Kate couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Ducky?"

"It was very pleasant, thank you." He smiled as if reminiscing.

Kate and Abby exchanged knowing smiles.

"And how is Jessica, Ducky?" Kate asked.

"She's very well, I met her two granddaughters on Saturday, such happy little girls."

"I love this Kate," Abby said gesturing at the fitted cream jacket and skirt Kate was wearing, "Is it new?"

"Thanks, Je..." She stopped herself just in time. "I got it at the weekend."

"Well, I expect Mr Palmer will be waiting for me by now. Call me if you find anything else Abby." Ducky turned to leave.

"I should be going too." Kate got to her feet and suddenly the room seemed to sway. "Oh."

She gripped the table tightly as she struggled to focus.

"Kate?" She heard Abby's alarmed voice.

"Sit down, Kate," Ducky said firmly holding her arm and guiding her to the chair Abby had quickly vacated. She sat and soon her vision returned to normal and she felt a lot less shaky.

"Thank you," she smiled up at them. "I'm just really tired, I feel fine again now."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked concernedly. "You've gone very pale."

"You could be anaemic, I suppose. That would explain the tiredness and lack of colour," Ducky mused.

"I'll bear that in mind and see how I go, Ducky. I should really be heading upstairs. Thanks again." She got up slowly and left the lab, not looking back.

By the time she got to her desk even Tony had arrived. Gibbs looked up at her as she came in.

"You're late." His gaze followed her as she set her purse down on the tidy desk and slid into her seat.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." She said in a clipped tone, she had no intention of letting on why she was late.

"No, it won't." He agreed, just as his phone began to ring. "Hey, Duck." He looked at her for a moment then turned his attention back to the phone conversation. "No, she didn't. Thanks for letting me know."

He finished talking and made to get up only for the phone to start ringing again immediately.

"On our way." Gibbs put it down and unlocked his desk drawer. "Petty officer stationed at Norfolk, found dead. Looks like a suicide. Dinozzo, get the truck." He threw him the keys before holstering his gun.

"On it, boss."

"McGee, with me." The young agent flicked his computer screen off and rushed to follow him through the office.

Kate grabbed her backpack and got to her feet, waiting for her instructions.

"Kate, you're staying here. You look like hell." Gibbs swept past and pressed for the elevator.

"No really, Gibbs, I feel fine." She followed him and stood slightly behind McGee.

He glared at her. "This isn't a debate, Agent Todd, you're staying put until I say otherwise."

She glared back furiously. "I'm fine. I think I know what I can manage better than you do."

The elevator arrived and McGee stepped in, relieved. Gibbs followed him, not breaking eye contact. Kate didn't dare join them; she knew she had overstepped the mark.

"I'll talk to you later." His voice was dangerously low. They continued to exchange glares until the doors slid shut. Kate turned on her heel and marched back to her desk replacing her gun in the drawer. She took a sip of water and tried to calm down.

By the time they returned, Kate was feeling a little apprehensive. She didn't have to wait long before he appeared in front of her desk.

"Come on." She stood quickly and followed Gibbs. Tony didn't even try to hide his interested stare as he watched them leave. "Get back to work Dinozzo." Gibbs yelled without turning around, just as Tony opened his mouth to ask McGee what was going on.

He pushed open the door of an empty interrogation room and she walked in, chin raised defiantly, looking a lot more confident than she felt.

"Sit down, Kate." She pulled out a chair and sat down folding her arms. A defensive action he didn't fail to notice as he sat on the edge of the table, facing her. "You were way out of line this morning."

"I know."

"While we're at work, I'm in charge. You follow my orders without question and without exception. Is that clear?"

"Yes." She knew he was completely justified in his criticism but she couldn't keep the resentful note out of her voice.

"Good." He put out a hand to help her up, she took it grudgingly. Pulling her into his arms, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She moved back slightly and he reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me about this morning?" His piercing blue eyes held her gaze steadily.

"Because I knew you'd make a fuss." She said quietly.

"Are you really ok?"

She nodded.

"Because there's no shame in taking some time off if you're not well," he continued.

She smiled at him, trying not to laugh. "Thank you, o wise one. I'll remind you of that next time you're ill."

"Ah, but you're forgetting Kate, I don't get sick." He smiled and, placing one hand on her back, guided her out of the door. "I'm going down to see what Abs has found. You should really be getting back."

He took the back stairs and she returned to her desk.

"So," Tony started, his voice full of mischief. "I heard you were a naughty girl this morning." He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Don't start with me, Dinozzo." She snapped.

"Oh, a little irritable, are we?" He watched her gleefully; he seemed to be getting under her skin a lot faster than usual.

"Grow up, Tony!" She replied haughtily.

He turned to McGee and hissed loudly, "PMS."

Kate had just opened her mouth to reply when she closed it abruptly. Snatching up her coat and purse she all but ran from the office without so much as a backward glance.

"Kate?" Tony called after her, puzzled.


	2. Care, Caution and Confessions

Care, Caution and Confessions

Kate was on her knees at the front of the church; eyes shut, hands clasped in front of her, she'd thought about everything. She'd tried to predict Jethro's reaction, she'd tried to decide what her reaction would be to his reaction, she'd tried to decide what it should be. Then she'd decided there was no point second guessing every possible feeling the two of them might have, so she'd stopped thinking about him and started thinking about how she felt, what she wanted. Once she realised how excited and terrified and happy it made her, she'd just knelt there praying he'd feel the same. It was odd; she hadn't planned to come here, she hadn't really planned to go anywhere, she'd just sort of found herself outside.

Looking down she glanced at her watch and was shocked to find she'd been there nearly two hours. She should probably head back to the naval yard; she'd left without any explanation and the team might start to worry. Gibbs wouldn't have been at all impressed, especially after their little episode that morning, but she figured a few hours spent AWOL would pale into insignificance when she told him about the baby.

She sighed and got to her feet, picking up her bag. As she turned to walk back down the aisle she caught sight of him sitting at the back by the door. He was watching her expressionlessly. He must have had McGee track her cell.

Kate walked towards him slowly, smiling teasingly as she got closer.

"You here to watch my six, Gibbs?"

He chuckled but she could see the concern in his eyes.

"How long have you been here?"

"An hour and a half, give or take." He scanned her face for any hint of what she was thinking.

Thinking about how he'd been sitting there silently all that time, watching over her, the warm feeling that Jethro always teased her about flowed through her. Gibbs took her hand gently in his.

"What's going on with you?" he asked softly.

She sat next to him and leant against his chest.

"I'm ok," she whispered.

"That's not what I asked."

"I know." she couldn't look at him. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours to Gibbs but only seconds to Kate. She could feel him becoming agitated.

"You're scaring me, Katie, what's so bad that you can't tell me?"

He put his arm around her shoulders and she looked up into his worried face.

"Its not bad, its just, I..." She struggled to find the words.

"Kate, are we, I mean are you..." His tone had changed completely he sounded hopeful but a little unsure.

"Yes," Kate cut in. She watched as a smile spread across his face, his eyes sparkling and suddenly she found herself smiling back at him, her worries dissolving into nothing.

His smile faltered slightly.

"You were worried about telling me?" He sounded hurt.

"Yes," she said honestly. "I didn't know how you'd react; I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." She looked up into his eyes hoping he would understand.

"You could never lose me," He told her earnestly.

"Good." she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Can you believe it? We're going to be parents!"

He laughed softly at her excitement. "Mmm, and that means you have to let me take care of you for the next how many months?"

"Seven and a half."

"Exactly, and I don't want to hear any arguments, Agent Todd." he said commandingly.

"Jethro, I don't need..."

"I mean it Kate; I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby."

Kate knew he was thinking about Shannon and Kelly.

"We'll be fine, Jethro, we all will." she said reassuringly.

"I love you." The look he gave her made her heart melt.

"I love you too." They gazed at each other for a moment. "We should probably get back and I should really call my mother." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We don't have to tell anyone until you're ready..." He offered as they stepped out onto the street.

"I know, but I think we should tell them when we get back, they know something's going on." She smiled as he held her car door open for her, scanning the street protectively as she got in.

"I'll see you soon. Drive carefully." He shut the door and walked back to his car smiling to himself; if he drove fast he could make a quick stop on the way.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this, thank you also to my reviewers (especially shawdoo!), it was lovely to have an inbox full of reviews and story alerts the morning after I posted the first chapter. I will be trying to update weekly but I don't know how long that will last! Good news is I have the next chapter, and it even has a title. And the title always seems to be what slows me down. Anyway thanks again and please review!**


	3. Pleasure, Pacification and Persistence

Pleasure, Pacification and Persistence

Kate was locking her car just as Jethro pulled up next to her. She knew there was no way she would have beaten him back unless he'd taken a detour.

"Go somewhere on the way?" she asked lightly.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a well trained, highly perceptive federal agent, Gibbs." she teased.

"And learning from the best," he quipped. "I got you something."

"Oh?" Kate's tone changed to one of surprise. "You shouldn't have."

"I know, I spoil you." He pulled a small brown envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her, leaning against the side of his car to watch her open it. She turned it upside down and found a shiny silver key resting in the palm of her hand. She stared at it blankly for a moment before fixing him with a confused look.

"It's for my front door." He smiled.

"But you don't lock your front door." He laughed at the bewildered look she was still giving him.

"I know, but I thought I would start, I mean if my family are going to be living there I want to be sure they're safe."

"Oh," she smiled. "You're asking me to move in with you?"

"Ya think?" His eyes danced with amusement.

"I'd like that," she slid the key onto the ring with her others. "When can I move in?"

"Whenever you like, I'll see if the team can help move your things over this weekend. You won't be able to do anything strenuous of course, no carting boxes around." She rolled her eyes as they began to walk.

"Can I pack at least?" Kate asked. He smiled sweetly.

"Of course, I'll come over tonight to help you."

"Supervise, you mean," she retorted in slight annoyance.

He just laughed and pushed for the elevator, taking her hand.

"You ready?" he asked. She sighed and leaned into his side.

"As I'll ever be."

They stepped out into the bullpen to find themselves being watched intently by Tony and McGee. McGee noted with surprise the intertwined fingers but kept his thoughts to himself. He rose slowly having promised to tell Abby the minute either of them came back.

"You headed down to the lab, McGee?"

"Err, yes boss."

"Work related?" Gibbs asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not exactly," He said guiltily.

"Good, then you can phone Abby and tell her to come up here," he turned to Tony. "And you can do the same for Ducky."

The two men exchanged glances before picking up their phones and making the calls.

Gibbs led Kate over to his desk where she perched on the edge facing the rest of the team; he stood next her, his hand on her shoulder. They were soon joined by Ducky and a squealing Abby.

"Kate! Where did you go? We were worried." She hugged her tightly then stepped back to stand by McGee.

"Caitlin my dear, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ducky." She smiled reassuringly.

"So, Jethro, are you going to enlighten us as to why we've all been gathered together?" Ducky turned to him questioningly.

"We have an announcement to make," he smiled, squeezing Kate's shoulder gently. Four pairs of eyes flicked to Kate and then back to him. His eyes met hers briefly seeking permission to continue, she gave him a trusting smile. "Kate and I are together."

There was a moment of silence before they all started speaking at once.

"You guys! Why didn't you tell me? This is great!" Abby ran forward to hug them both again.

"Yes! Pay up, Probie." Tony demanded. "How long for?" he turned to Kate.

"About six months."

"Didn't think you'd break rule twelve, Kate." McGee grumbled, pulling out his wallet.

"You bet him fifty dollars that I wouldn't break rule twelve?" Kate asked McGee incredulously.

"Well when he said you would I figured he was just being arrogant and I knew you'd never go out with him in a million years. I thought it was a pretty safe bet, I never considered that you and Gibbs would get together."

"No more secrets, Gibbs," Abby said firmly.

"Was that all you wanted to share with us?" Ducky smiled expectantly.

"No," Gibbs saw Kate's joyful smile and returned it. "We're going to have a baby."

"Congratulations!" McGee was the first to respond.

"Gibblets!" Abby had reached an even higher level of excitement and was almost jumping up and down.

"Just one for now, Abby," Kate laughed. "As far as we know anyway."

"Congratulations." Ducky stepped forward and kissed Kate's cheek. "You're exactly what he needs and I'm sure this will bring you both great happiness." He said quietly.

"Thank you."

"Jethro, I'm very happy for you." He shook his hand warmly. "You've got it just right this time."

"Thanks, Duck." The approval from his old friend meant a lot to him.

Tony was still sitting at his desk, a grin plastered across his face. "So, Kate, which joke do you want to hear first? The one about the protection detail or the one about the debriefing? Just kidding, Boss," he said quickly seeing the glare he was getting. "Congratulations!" He left his desk and hugged Kate, as he straightened up he felt Gibbs' hand make contact with the back of his head.

"Probably should have seen that one coming," he winced.

An hour later the bullpen had quietened considerably. The team were doing paperwork and Kate, who had finished all of hers, was on the phone. Gibbs was listening, interestedly thankful it was her not him that had to make the call.

"I don't know, Mom." She looked about ready to shoot someone. "We haven't talked about that."

"Why do you just assume that I want to get married?" She paused to listen then looked at him quickly. "I really don't know, it hasn't worked out so well for him before. Yes he is."

Gibbs could imagine the way the conversation was going, the mothers were never happy to learn that he'd been divorced three times. And Kate's family was Catholic.

"No, three." He smiled to himself as she held the phone away from her ear slightly. "I do realise that, Mom." She glanced at her watch impatiently. "Yes I am, this weekend probably. Of course I love him." The frown she had been wearing since she'd picked up the phone lessened. "Yes, he is, why? No you can _not _talk to him! _No_ Mom!"

He chuckled and came round to the front of her desk holding out his hand for the phone, she shook her head violently and mouthed 'no' at him.

"Look, Mom I have to go, I'll talk to you later," her face softened and she smiled. "Thanks Mom, I love you too. Bye." She put down the phone and looked up at him. "She sends her congratulations."

"Why didn't you want me to talk to her?"

"I have no problem with you talking to her; I just don't want her talking to you at the moment."

"Ok." He nodded and went back to his desk. "You two are free to go once you've finished."

Five minutes later Tony closed his last case file with a sigh and stood to leave, just as the phone on Gibbs' desk began to ring.

"Hold it," he picked it up and Tony stopped in his tracks. "Gibbs," he grinned and waved a dismissive hand at Tony who visibly relaxed and headed for the exit. "Mrs Todd, what can I do for you?" His tone was one of great amusement and he had to try very hard not laugh as he caught sight of Kate's furious expression.

**A/N: Thank you once again for all your lovely reviews. A slightly longer chapter this week, next week's hasn't been written yet though so this may have to tide you over for a few extra days. However I'll do my best to be on time and of course reviews always help!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I can't believe she talked you into it!"

"She didn't talk me into it; I think it's a good idea. I _want_ to meet your parents." He followed her into the elevator and she sighed.

"I know, I do want you to meet them. I just wanted you to myself for a bit. If I'm moving in this weekend we'll only have a few days before they come."

He smiled and put his hand on the small of her back as they walked slowly towards the exit.

"They're only staying two nights. We've got months on our own before the baby comes." He reassured her.

"I suppose so."

He stopped and turned her to face him just before they reached the door.

"I'll make it up to you." He murmured, his head bent, his breath tickling her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh I think so; we do have a very good reason to celebrate"

She smiled and turned her head so she was gazing into his piercing blue eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." She kissed him slowly. "Why don't we go now in your car? I could stay the night."

"Hmm…" Jethro snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She couldn't conceal the happy smile as she rested a hand on his chest. "There's just one matter I need to take care of first."

"Oh?" Kate asked innocently, eyebrows raised.

He kissed her firmly and she leant towards him even more, one arm finding its way around his neck. They were both so absorbed in the other that neither heard the ding of the elevator or the swish of the doors as they opened. Kate felt Jethro's hand sliding down from her waist to her lower back when a cough from behind them startled her. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks as she turned to find The Director standing with one hand on her hip watching them with an amused smile.

"Oh, Director, excuse us." She tried to step away from Jethro, mortified at being caught, but he held her tightly to his side completely unabashed.

"Agent Todd, Jethro" She surveyed them both expectantly.

"Jen." He nodded politely, but he was wearing a rather self-satisfied smirk.

"Well," she smiled pleasantly. "I'm going home. Congratulations on your news." With that she swept out of the door and into the waiting car, her long cream coat billowing dramatically about her ankles.

"How does she know?" Kate hissed.

"Well, I didn't tell her." Gibbs shrugged unconcernedly and guided her towards his car. "Do you need anything from your place?"

"No," she slipped between the two cars reaching into hers and pulling out a small holdall. "I can manage with this for three days now."

"Yeah?" He asked, surprised, looking at the small bag.

"Well, I need this too." She held up the rather larger purse. "And you." She slipped into the car and Gibbs began to back out of the space.

"Me?" He turned back to face her slightly confused.

"I couldn't fit the toothpaste in."

"Oh," he grinned at her. "So you're only with me for my toothpaste!"

"I don't stay for the boat." Kate teased.

"You seemed to appreciate it last weekend." He winked at her and she blushed again slapping his arm playfully.

"Just concentrate on your driving!"

He chuckled as they hit the main road and he put his foot down, heading for home.

A/N: Apologies for the ridiculous delay but I was super-busy with exams and things! I'm off on holiday so no more updates for a couple of weeks but then I'm going to try to back on track with the weekly updates!


	5. Parents, Plates and Playfulness

Parents, Plates and Playfulness

"Mom, Dad!" Kate rushed out onto the drive to welcome her parents. Gibbs followed slowly behind observing their interaction. He hadn't known what to expect from Kate's family. He had an idea that Kate's mom would be a lot like her, especially after their phone call, but he didn't think Kate would appreciate the comparison. Her dad was tall and relaxed looking and he approached Jethro with his hand outstretched.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Agent Gibbs." The two men shook hands.

"Please, call me Jethro."

"Sure. I'm Sam."

"Good to meet you. Can I give you a hand with the bags?"

The two men began to unload the car as Kate was released from her mother's tight.

"Caitlin! How are you feeling? You look radiant."

"Thanks, mom! I'm feeling great, much better since I've been taking the iron tablets the doctor gave me."

"Good. The house looks lovely. Why don't you show me around?"

"Oh it is, although we're going to redecorate the nursery."

The two men were just stepping back out of the front door as they reached it. "Jethro, Daddy, I'm just going to show Mom round the house."

"Sure. It's nice to finally meet you, Jane." Jethro smiled before following Kate's dad back out to the car.

"And this is your room." Kate lead her mother into the guest room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's a great house. What are you doing about your apartment?"

"It's still got quite a lot of my furniture and other things in it at the moment so I'm not sure yet. We might sub-let it for a while."

"Well, you seem very settled." She sat down next to her on the bed and laid down the carrier bag she'd been holding beside her.

"I am. It's so wonderful. We're both so happy about the baby. Jethro has started building a crib in the basement." She laid a hand gently over her abdomen and smiled.

"Make the most of this time, Caitlin. Soon enough your life will have changed completely. You're seven weeks along, right?"

"No; nine. Apparently I wasn't counting the right way!" She laughed.

"Have you had any morning sickness?"

"None. Apart from the anaemia I've been great."

A concerned look suddenly crossed Jane's face. "What about your work? Surely they're not making you do all the dangerous things you were before!"

"Well, I can stay in the field until I'm twelve weeks gone, then I'm on desk duty. But its fine Mom, I can look after myself. Anyway, Jethro takes good care of me; better than he does himself most of the time."

"Good. Do be careful though, Caitlin." Her mother still looked a little unsure.

"I always am, Mom." There was a moment of thoughtful silence between them before Jane's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh, I brought you a little present! I just thought you might like to have a look at them. Get some ideas, you know." She pulled three thick magazines from her bag. The covers all bore pictures of blushing brides and lines such as 'Picking Your Venue: from intimate chapels to a fairy tale palace' or 'Family politics and what to avoid on your big day'.

"Thank you." Kate took the magazines and tried to keep the annoyance she felt out of her voice.

"So..." her mother continued hopefully, ''when do you think the wedding might be? Only if it's going to be soon then we..."

''Mom!'' Kate interrupted furiously, "It's not going to be soon! We're not engaged, there is no wedding to plan for! We've got enough to do getting ready for the baby."

"Exactly. You're having a baby! Don't you want the support and security of a marriage?"

"It isn't just about what I want, Mom!"

"There, I knew it; you do want to get to married! But I don't suppose this boyfriend of yours is willing to make the commitment, not after he's been divorced so many times. Well, perhaps you should have thought of that before you jumped into bed with a man who doesn't want the same things as you do." Jane Todd folded her arms and turned to glare accusingly at her daughter who stood in front of her, chin raised defiantly.

"How dare you? You don't know anything!" She all but spat at her mother.

"I know my own daughter! I remember the wedding scrapbook you made when you were thirteen years old. I've seen the look in your eyes at all three of your brother's weddings. I can tell by the way you look at this man that you are completely in love with him! I won't stand by and watch you settle! I just want you to be happy, sweetheart!"

"I know you do, Mom, but a marriage is about two people, not just one. Jethro has to want it too otherwise it'll never work." Kate was trying extremely hard to sound calm and reasonable not wanting to get the weekend off to too bad a start.

"But maybe if Jethro knew how you felt? Do you want Daddy to have a little chat with him?"

"No! What is this, the nineteen twenties?" Her anger began to rise again as she continued. "A girl gets pregnant so her family find the man responsible and force him to marry her?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous, Caitlin."

"Am I? Am I really?" She opened her mouth to continue when there was a soft knock at the bedroom door. She turned to find her father standing there looking disappointed.

"You two haven't seen each other in months and within minutes of our arrival you're fighting like cats and dogs? We can hear you downstairs!" The two women had the good grace to look ashamed of themselves as he continued. "Jane, you need to stop interfering in this. Caitlin, you need to respect your mother's beliefs and her concern for you. I don't want to have to say anything more on the subject while we're here! Have you both got that?"

They both muttered their agreement and stood arms folded not looking at each other.

Kate sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom. I know you're just worried about me. But you really don't need to be."

"No, I'm sorry, darling. It's your life and you have to do what you think is right. You've got your own family now; you don't need me hanging around telling you what I think all the time."

"Oh, Mom!" Kate hugged her, "I'll always need you. Especially once the baby comes, I expect I'll be on the phone to you all the time!"

"Oh you'll get the hang of it all in no time." Jane gave her a tight squeeze then let go. "Have you started thinking about names?"

"Not really, we're going to find out the baby's sex at the scan but I bought a book and we've discussed a few options."

"When do you have your scan?"

"Not for a couple of weeks, do you want me to email you a picture once I've had it?"

"We'd love it, Honey. Now, why don't we go back downstairs? Jethro will be wondering what's going on." Sam smiled and led the two women back into the living room.

They all ate dinner together chatting and laughing the whole time. Jane and Sam told Jethro all about Kate as a child and the younger pair entertained them with stories of their relationship and its development from colleagues to a couple.

Once they had finished eating Kate and Jethro began to clear up while her parents sat down to watch the news.

Kate was standing at the sink washing up when she felt Jethro walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey."

She leaned back into his embrace and sighed.

"Hey, you."

"What were you and your Mom fighting about earlier?" He felt her immediately tense in his arms.

"Nothing," she replied brusquely.

"Didn't sound like nothing." He continued calmly. "Wouldn't have been about me would it?"

"Given the current hot topic it would seem safe to assume that your name came up." She replied evasively.

"Fine, have it your way. Although you should know, Miss Todd, I am a highly experienced interrogator and I have a number of methods I can use to draw the secret out of you." He kissed her neck and she smiled putting the plate she had been holding on the draining board. His lips continued their pursuit until he reached the sensitive spot behind her ear he knew she couldn't resist, Kate moaned softly and allowed her body to mould to his before stiffening and pulling away.

"Jethro!" she hissed. "My parents are in the next room."

He chuckled and moved one hand to her hip. "Relax, Katie. I wasn't about to throw you across the kitchen table and have my wicked way with you."

She laughed and picked up another plate returning to her previous task.

"But now I think of it, it could be fun." He leaned into her again, one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly to him.

"Behave, Jethro." Kate warned.

His mouth almost touching her ear he whispered huskily,

"But I know how much you like it when I'm bad."

She gasped in surprise as the hand he had slipped under her skirt slid dangerously high up her thigh causing her to drop the plate. It fell onto the draining board with a loud clatter.

"Is everything alright?" came her mother's voice from the living room.

"Its fine," Kate called back, elbowing him gently in the stomach. "I just dropped a plate."

"Ok."

Jethro laughed at her and, pulling a tea towel from the drawer, began to dry up.

"The offer's still open," he teased, grinning widely.

"You wish!" She dried her hands and went to join her parents. Only her mother was there, turning off the television and standing up.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"Oh, he went to bed already. I only stayed up to catch the weather." She yawned. "I hope that if I go into the kitchen to get a glass of water your young man will be fully dressed?"

"Mom!" Kate exclaimed, shocked.

"I was young once too, Caitlin." she smiled, "I remember what it's like not to be able to keep your hands to yourself. Your father made me drop quite a few plates when we first married." She winked.

"Nothing happened!" Kate flushed scarlet. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid.

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant. At some point, _something_ happened! You don't need to be embarrassed about it. Just make sure I never walk in on it, please?"

"Deal." Kate smiled and began to close the blinds. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight, love. I'll just get that water."

"Goodnight, Mom." She could just about make out the murmur of a short conversation from the kitchen then heard her mother climb the stairs. Yawning, she registered Jethro making his way towards her where she sat in the middle of the couch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Tired," she admitted, "but nowhere near as exhausted as I was. I think those tablets must be helping."

"Good," he put an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Now, are you going to let me take you to bed?"

"Yeah, ok." Kate nodded but didn't stir; now she was relaxing she couldn't be bothered to move.

"Kate?" He asked, watching her motionless form.

She opened one eye, momentarily, to look at him,

"Or I could just stay here."

He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"M'lady?"

She opened her eyes and, unable to resist a smile, slowly took his hand.

He pulled her up and into a hug.

"Have I told you yet today how beautiful you are?"

She smiled and pulled away slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"No, but feel free too."

He laughed and kissed her slowly.

"I love that I can talk honestly with you. I love that I can fool around and have a laugh with you and I love that carrying our baby makes you more beautiful than ever to me. I love you Katie and I'm going to look after you, I promise."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she shook her head, smiling. It bothered her that he worried about her so much now, but she tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. "You spend half your time acting like a complete bastard and then you come home and become a charming, caring, and, dare I say it, romantic man."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold." He grinned and lead her slowly up the stairs to their bedroom.

**A/N: **sorry for the seemingly infinite wait in between chapters! It may have seemed like I had given up on this story but I can assure you I have every intention of finishing it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it wasn't quite up to the standard I would have liked. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
